<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>安慰剂 by TemperanceZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732908">安慰剂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperanceZ/pseuds/TemperanceZ'>TemperanceZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperanceZ/pseuds/TemperanceZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>过去式：知汉知，率宽<br/>现在时：知率，勋澈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 知率</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>安慰剂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>洪知秀第一次去陌生的酒馆喝酒。</p>
<p>老板不给菜单，让他说口味来推荐，洪知秀想了许久说双份的威士忌吧。老板没理他给调了杯看起来挺青春靓丽的东西，略微烤了烤一支百里香放进去。</p>
<p>“你知道货不对板我是可以不付钱的对吧。”洪知秀敲了敲杯壁，老板根本没理他转头去招呼新来的客人。</p>
<p>他轻轻抿了一口对他而言可以算是饮料的酒，酒精度很低，口感清爽，很适合夏天。</p>
<p>如果给了这样的东西还不如自己去便利店买。洪知秀闻到烧过的百里香散发出的浓郁香气，他做菜还挺爱放这个，但有人吃不惯，每次买一包丢一包，洪知秀忍无可忍种了一盆，出趟差回家可怜的植物死得很透。</p>
<p>他想起那盆死透的百里香还放在阳台上，这时候可能都被冻实了。</p>
<p>洪知秀最后还是喝完那杯酒，趁老板不注意偷偷溜走。已经临近半夜，所幸没有下雪，道路结了一层薄薄的冰，洪知秀慢慢悠悠地逛回家。</p>
<p>他一开家门就嗅到浓重的烟味，崔瀚率抽了大半包他藏起来的烟，手边放着洪知秀珍藏的芝华士威士忌，腿上窝着一只敦实的猫。</p>
<p>洪知秀感觉自己虽然没喝到什么酒但头像宿醉一般痛起来，他走到崔瀚率身边给自己也倒了点，然后把崔瀚率的烟抢过来吸了一口，在烟灰缸里掐掉。</p>
<p>他听到崔瀚率说，“哥你今天回来的挺晚。”</p>
<p>洪知秀没有应他，他们并肩坐在沙发上，肥猫舒服地在崔瀚率腿上打着呼噜，洪知秀看到那盆百里香居然被移进屋内了，准确地说是百里香的盆，里面的东西早就朽进土里去。</p>
<p>不过又是一个寻常的周六夜晚罢了。</p>
<p>&gt;</p>
<p>尹净汉说他长了张骗人的脸，洪知秀心想你脸真大讲得出这种话。</p>
<p>他说我是机灵，你是戴了面具。</p>
<p>洪知秀无言，随尹净汉玩他的手指，他们排队在等过山车，尹净汉一定要坐第一排，“想享受最直接一头栽倒的快感”。</p>
<p>洪知秀懒得指出他们当中谁是更害怕的那个，尹净汉把他的无名指折过来翻过去，又在指腹稍微用了点力地摩挲，他刚想反手把他的手抓住，队伍终于轮到他们了。</p>
<p>洪知秀在过山车快要经过最高点的时候看到尹净汉似乎想伸手过来牵，但还没来得及拉住过山车就翻过了最高点，尹净汉迅速收回手抓紧了安全带。</p>
<p>他们下来后尹净汉说想去鬼屋，于是又是漫长的排队，被模仿成医院的鬼屋里传来一阵阵的尖叫，尹净汉整个人可见的兴奋起来。洪知秀站了一会说去买冰淇淋，他在经过鬼屋出口时被两个人撞了一下，矮一点的那个似乎因为刚从鬼屋出来惊魂未定，迅速小声跟他道了歉，扶着他的男生也跟着道歉。洪知秀摇摇头说没关系，从他们身侧走开。</p>
<p>傍晚在游乐园出口他们又遇到了那对男孩，尹净汉和矮一点的那个认识，似乎是直系的学弟，他们熟稔地寒暄着。洪知秀微笑着向高一点的男孩伸出手，“我是Joshua。”</p>
<p>“崔瀚率，Vernon.”崔瀚率握住他的手摇了摇。</p>
<p>尹净汉提议他们可以来一个double date，于是四个人一起去了游乐园的餐厅吃了四份儿童套餐。洪知秀还记得那个叫夫胜宽的男孩临别前和他们挥手说有时间可以再聚聚，他脸颊稍微有一点肉，笑起来很可爱。</p>
<p>他们很长一段时间都没有再相见。</p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>军部又开始重启调查五年前的“清剿”事件。</p>
<p>崔瀚率莫名其妙多了一堆文字工作，整理档案整理到脑子发麻，所幸被他便宜哥哥崔胜澈救了出去。</p>
<p>崔瀚率大冷天还是嘴馋吃冰淇淋，冻得手都没知觉，头也被冰地疼。崔胜澈和他扯了半路的皮，终于在预定好的餐厅坐下时说了正事。</p>
<p>“他们要调查那个晚上。”</p>
<p>崔瀚率翻菜单的手微微一顿，“都已经被扒烂了还能出来什么呢？”</p>
<p>“我希望你回避。”崔胜澈没有接他的话，“你和洪知秀都得走，我下周会下个文件派你们去调查药物走私的事，别那么看我，你们俩一起好有个照应。”</p>
<p>“你知道他在上我对吧？”崔瀚率喝了口店里送的柠檬水，无视他哥一副要杀人的表情，开始自顾自地点菜。</p>
<p>崔胜澈和他只沾了点血亲，他父母早早离开本家，过着艺术人生有声有色。从小也被当着艺术家培养的崔瀚率13岁就觉醒，彼时崔胜澈从本家刚杀出一条血路来，还没坐稳就被通知自家又出了个天赋极高的哨兵，要被接回来教养。</p>
<p>崔胜澈翻来覆去一晚上睡不着觉，第二天顶着两个黑眼圈去瞅他的新弟弟。</p>
<p>那时的崔瀚率连头发丝末尾都是柔软的，他比较晚窜个子，在那时对比起来还是小小的一只，像个懂礼貌的漂亮娃娃，崔胜澈本来的敌意消失得一干二净，把他当亲弟弟疼。</p>
<p>崔胜澈懒得管崔瀚率和洪知秀的那点破事，只是不太爽崔瀚率的态度。但总归事出有因，他想了想还是随崔瀚率发他的小脾气。</p>
<p>吃完饭崔胜澈送崔瀚率回家，崔瀚率开车门时听到他哥犹豫地开口，“你想不想和我和知勋一起吃个饭？”</p>
<p>“当然可以，”崔瀚率耸耸肩，转头疑惑地看崔胜澈，“这有什么好问的，直接通知时间就可以了。”</p>
<p>“洪知秀……你问问他愿不愿意一起来。”崔胜澈没来由地有些紧张。</p>
<p>“好哦。”崔瀚率看起来很淡然，似乎只把这个当做是普通的邀约，他朝崔胜澈挥了挥手，转身上楼。</p>
<p>&gt;</p>
<p>“你帮我打领带。”洪知秀咬着崔瀚率的下唇，用牙齿细细磨着，崔瀚率的身体里很软和，洪知秀一点一点地操进去，“我们要迟到了。”</p>
<p>崔瀚率仰头和他分开了点，忍着从脊柱窜上来的痒麻和情欲去帮洪知秀系。他还只穿了件衬衫，一开始洪知秀嫌他慢说帮他系扣子，还没系两个就亲着摸着滚床上去了。</p>
<p>等他们胡闹完已经接近约好的时间，崔瀚率最后也没帮洪知秀系好领带，就任由领口松松地开着。崔胜澈见到第一眼就皱起眉，他对洪知秀比划了一下自己的脖子，对方冲他挑了挑眉，“你没有性生活吗？”</p>
<p>崔胜澈：“……”</p>
<p>李知勋会迟来一会，洪知秀对崔瀚率嘴里这个很崇拜的哥还蛮好奇，他挺难想象能有什么人能和崔胜澈这样又跋扈又专制的人谈恋爱，崔瀚率提醒他他哥其实是个很好的领导，你对他不要有偏见。</p>
<p>崔胜澈略微起身挥了挥手，洪知秀转头朝门看，愣在原地。</p>
<p>下一秒他想起身就走，李知勋已经快步上前来，无视了崔瀚率伸过来的手在洪知秀面前坐下，“还钱。”</p>
<p>崔氏兄弟交换了个眼神，崔胜澈为自己见个面的决定开始后悔。</p>
<p>洪知秀是能在理亏的时候依然表现得气势十足的，他双手交握放在餐盘前，本身就是笑眼看起来温柔无害，“你上错了酒，我有权利不为店家过失买单。”</p>
<p>“我不喜欢看起来就想要买醉的人在我的店里。”李知勋一副为了你好的表情，崔瀚率在旁边突然出声，“上周六吗？”</p>
<p>他们不约而同地沉默了一会，服务员犹豫了几次才大着胆子开口问他们要什么。崔瀚率偏头看到洪知秀挂起他无往不利的微笑对服务员说自己喜欢吃什么，像一个体贴且温柔的恋人。</p>
<p>&gt;</p>
<p>晚餐结束后崔瀚率提议他们散步回去，洪知秀勾住他的小指，稍慢半步走在他身后。</p>
<p>“下周要出任务。”崔瀚率出声。</p>
<p>“嗯，”洪知秀发出几声笑声，“你哥总喜欢做些毫无意义的事。”</p>
<p>崔瀚率没有反驳，他和洪知秀都习惯了出单人任务，崔胜澈此举不过是在跟上面的人说这两个都不要动，但这个效用能有多久根本无法判断。</p>
<p>“我没想到你崇拜的知勋哥居然是个酒吧老板。”洪知秀刻意在崇拜两个字上面加了重音，“我以为会是哨兵什么的。”</p>
<p>“他以前是最优秀的攻击型向导。不过单位比较保密，所以你不认识也正常。”崔瀚率说。</p>
<p>“那他为什么……”洪知秀没有说下去，为什么没做向导了？他清楚那个答案很有可能是什么，即便有百分之一的概率与之无关他都不想再开口。</p>
<p>崔瀚率停下脚步，把洪知秀往自己这边拽了拽，他们在寒冷的冬夜里相顾无言，都在思考怎么粉饰逃避很久的往事。</p>
<p>洪知秀握着崔瀚率冰凉的手，凑上前去吻他。</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>助理在帮忙整理崔瀚率桌上的文件时发现了几张照片，崔瀚率迅速拿了过来放进抽屉里，“忘记收好了。”</p>
<p>他一直没在系统放夫胜宽的照片，于是每次军部组织缅怀时夫胜宽名字上方就是空荡荡的，崔胜澈说了他几次无果忍无可忍换了公式照上去，崔瀚率便不再去缅怀仪式。</p>
<p>其中的固执说来很好笑，大约是不放就可以骗自己他没有离开。崔瀚率也会对这个执拗感到荒唐，他偶尔也会因为翻文件看到那几张拍立得，再假装自己没看到地用更多的文件盖好。</p>
<p>洪知秀在这时敲他的办公室门，“一起吃饭吗？”</p>
<p>崔瀚率刚想说好，突然听到一声尖叫，隐隐有重物落地的声音响起。</p>
<p>他和洪知秀下楼时看到窗边围了一群人，洪知秀随手拦了一个向导问发生了什么 。</p>
<p>“肖恩自杀了……！”被拦下的向导眼睛通红，洪知秀感觉嘴里发涩，崔瀚率抓住他的手把他往外拽。</p>
<p>“我哥叫我们现在马上走。”崔瀚率小声说，“开车走。”</p>
<p>直到出城洪知秀才感觉自己的肌肉没那么僵硬了，他看了眼副驾驶上依旧抿着唇一言不发的崔瀚率，伸出一只手去握住他的手。</p>
<p>“……什么狗屁调查，不过是把五年前没杀掉的人杀干净罢了。”崔瀚率咬着牙。</p>
<p>洪知秀叹了口气。</p>
<p>“对我们来说是没用的对吗？”崔瀚率抬眼望洪知秀，“精神审讯对我们来说是没用的。”</p>
<p>洪知秀没有回答，答案是什么都不过是自欺欺人罢了，没有向导的哨兵往往都会因为精神审讯崩溃，而他们的向导早就死在了五年前的那场大火里。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>